User blog:Bobdave/Bastiodon vs Aggron. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1
Hi again, I'm Jude. You know? That one prick who makes the Rap Battles of the Pokédex? Well, here's another installment. This battle is very awesome and sexy and several other positive adjectives and one neutral one because this battle has a special guest. That guy that I ripped the victory from in the tourney <3. Yeah, so we have Tiger in this battle and let me say that he did an amazing job. So, getting on with the battle here, this installment has one of the strangest verse structures I've seen as of yet in a rap battle but I think Tiger and I (or at least Tiger) pulled it off. The first verse is also rapped fast Oh yeah, the contestants! We have the flat-faced Shield Pokémon Bastiodon against the pseudo-legendary Iron Armor Pokémon Aggron (played by Tiger) in a battle of the well-protected Rock and Steel dinosaur-esque Pokémon. I just noticed there are many double-barreled adjectives in that last sentence. Cool. Battle? What battle? ---- Beat - Grind or Die by Allrounda Beats 'Announcer:' 'Bastiodon:' Bastiodon's an aggravated bastard, aggro Aggron till he's flat in a casket Prepare your heavy ass for a kicking Rock Smash, get trashed, this battle was a blast while it lasted I'm Sturdy, you heard me? My Metal Burst murders the firmest bedrock, take my advice and yield I got more than twice your Special Defense, i.e. you're never going to divide my shield 'Aggron:' A fossil's win's preposterous, rap fast but Speed's not plausible Get this fact through your Iron Head: your victory's impossible I break shields, make foes yield! You're inferior, clearly You shoulda kept away like they kept you out the TV series All you're good for's the defensive, the rest is not impressive You crack so fast and lack Attack, a slack in the offensive Beast unleashed from metal, people hit the pedal while they can Scram, you sham, or get left for dead when Aggron Heavy Slams 'Bastiodon:' How 'bout I slow it down for this oafish clown Smash your Special Defense with Metal Sound, let's see how low my foe is now Next I'll go to town with my Ancient Power, I'm Amazed at how a rock-brain could refrain from cowering I'm Soundproof to your useless raps, I freaking own like Steven Stone And even though your stats are higher, I'm supreme when it comes to unleashing flow Revived from the ground, 'bout to pound this disgrace to the type-combo of rock and steel Why take shit from a guy based on a monster from a film produced by Kim Jong-Il? 'Mega Aggron:' Don't give me that bull, Mister Midget Dinosaur Bulldozer I spit stanzas so cold, it socks Rock and crumbles boulders Don't enrage me, there's no taming, put your Shieldon and hide 'Cuz when Aggron goes Mega, he'll fuck ya up by a Rock Slide 'Bastiodon:' You gotta be stoned to propose that you owned lyrically Cuz Bastiodon Rocks and he Steels the victory 'Mega Aggron:' Rock? You're soft, you fop! Oh, your shit tickles me pink! Bastiodon's Taken Down, now this fossil is EXTINCT! ---- 'Announcer:' RAP (several projectiles ricochet off the logo) BATTLES OF THE POKÉDEX! ---- Who won? Bastiodon Aggron Category:Blog posts